inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raizza Shimono
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Butterfly Dream page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 05:11, 4 January 2011 Hey Rai! XD Yo It's me! XD ....Well I don't edit here but I do edit in other wikias :))) ....I will edit here if I have time XD .....Now I know the reason why you said "off-the-air" because you want to post them here right? ....Anyways Take Care and See ya Tom :) [[User:Franluver26|'Shiina09']] ....Uhh Rai when I meant making a Kanji I mean like this reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Canvas Just scroll down to see the Kanji part.... Gomenasai :( [[User: Franluver26|'Shiina09']] Ohh Kakoi! ....First time you called me "Shiina" (finally XD) Yeahh you got that right.....And I KNEW IT!!! You are using Kindle!!!! :DD ..Well good luck with that ^^ [[User:Franluver26|'Shiina09']] Re; Quote Thanks for joining the wiki!, saw you profile and laughed at the quote parts :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 11:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rai!! xD It's me Christel! :D I never knew you have a wikia!! Categories Please do not add the "Football Frontier International participants" category to characters, it's for teams only. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stub Hi, just a note, please add the stub template on top when adding categories instead okay? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 06:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Profile! 04:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) XD Me: Got to say, for a person like me... Your profile was awesome! XD Kazemaru: It's so creative! :) Tsunami: Your prof was SO radical! :D Shadow:... Cool... -_- Gouenji: It's great! O.O Midorikawa: It was cosmic! X3 Mark: Wow, what do you think Dylan? ^.^ Dylan:-Smiles- Hee hee! I love the quotes! -Reads them over and over again- :O Edgar:What if the Queen read this? -_-? Genda:Pretty good... Sakuma:PRETTy GOOD?! You've got to be kidding me! Aphrodi:It's heavenly... Me:Alright, I know you guys have lots more comments, but we've got to go! See ya! 04:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kun 04:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Aw, lovey-lots of thank you, tomodahi!! ^^ REALLY HEARTILY APPRECIATED!! @Kazemaru: Thanks, Ichirouta. @Tsunami: Seriously! THANKS! @Shadow: Uhn... thanks? -__- xD @Gouenji: -hugs- ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, SHUU-KOI!!!! @Midorikawa: Thanks, Ryuu. :D @Mark: -hugs- MARK-CHANNNN!!!!! @Dylan: Thanks, gingin. xDD @Edgar: She's really love it, Kazemaru no Otou-san! @Genda: WHY DON'T YOU SOUND LIKE MAAARK!? @Sakuma: JIIIIROUUU!!! @Aphrodi: That's a lot, coming from a god. *wink* Okay, tomodachi! Thanks a lot for this. You really brightened my day up!!! Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Random Day Letter koniichiwa! watashi wa SeNpAi-SaN 09:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) uh...do u really live in the philippines? this is just a random note. i made this ta get points...or so... anyways... please answer me... i got bored ... so i always leave a message on a person's talk page... sori ta bother...k? xD Okie...Mata Raishu! -SeNpAi-SaN 09:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) re: Duplicate page Thanks for warning me! Next time you find a page that should be deleted, simply edit it to add at the top of it :) also could you please avoid using images in your signature? Thank you. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Abt ur fanart! wow!hi!im super interested abt ur fanart!? did dya really make that!its so cool!how dya draw it!?i really want lessons! seriusly!how dya draw that!?! im super envious cuz all i can draw r caramelldansen chars! KAWAII SHINSUKE DRAWING DA NE! PLS TEACH ME!I BEG YA! c ya! -SeNpAi-SaN 08:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: TsunaTou FAN! Hi! It's nice to meet you too and it' awesome to see another fan of Tounami/TsunaTou. It has very little fans because most people like Tachimukai x Tsunami. :( Re: TsunaTou FAN! OMG, I thought I was the only straight pairing lover in the fanbase. ;_; I feel fulfilled. Tounami 17:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) DRAWING!! xD Aww! Your drawing of Nishizono is soo kawaii! Do you draw a lot? It's really good (this isn't criticism) ~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 09:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hai!!! I really don't have any criticism, really, its just sooo kawaii~ ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Rai. I was interesting in you, because i saw a iamge that you put in the wikia, and i want it to from where did you get them. I´m saying the three photos of the new Keshins. あたしのメッセージ Didn't notice this... and seem late... but 誕生日おめでとう!! Since this message appeared late: 御免なさい!! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hai, hai!! So how old are you now? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Konnichiwa!! Hi, Rai-senpai! how's your school days? (now I'm starting to use non-IE avatars... Otaku me!!) [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, sometimes, school life can be insane. As for me, I'll be the school's representative for sophomore's science quiz bee, and I have yet to make good progress (Biology's insane as well)... The exhibitory project, kinda no comment, and the School level Press Conference... I'm pretty not quite confident if I could get any awards in feature writing... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No, no... I'm not that talented in campus journalism... and you choosing course? Well, I'm planning to take Accountancy in my college years... So far, what have you thought? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see... (looking at the clock) Oh, I'll be leaving... Awarding ceremony in the School level PressCon will be this afternoon... See ya!! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just knew that the awarding was postponed or something... Sorry... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 05:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep!! I watch Uta no Prince-sama!! XD The Oto-kun was so cute at that scene so I had to put it up XD (Though I think Sho is even more cuter :3) You can choose when you would like to contribute, I don't mind anytime. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) XD I cannot resist any Mamo-chan character (so I love Ichinose-san as well) Lucky, you get to play the game lol XD Well I have to go and sleep and go to the education center where they give you hell loads of homework school tomorrow, so, bye!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, since you said that, your assigned group is no. 1~! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Arigato~ I couldn't stop staring at my profile picture... Mamo-chan looked very dreamy to me in the photo (Too bad he's taken :/) P.S: Is that Hiro Shimono on your profile? He looks... different (to me) *O* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) He looks better... in a good way ^_^ Actually, I heard Mamo-chan had two ''sons O_____O Eek. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I also want to be Mamo-chan's daughter XD Or, I just want him to take a photo and autograph it and send it over to me XDD 3 hours?! O__O That long? Wow... You really must like Hiro Shimono that much =P I have to go and sleep, so... oyasumi~! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Konichiwa!! Uh, there's a blog about the groupings so you can go see that for more in detail over here: Groupings blog [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Arigato! Ganbatte~! No... Uta no Prince-sama ended TT _ TT [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that Kaoru might appear somewhere in the anime, but :/ Aiyah. I wasn't that attached to the anime either, but I'm surprised that just suddenly stopped it just like that O__O Lucky~ You get to play Sweet Serenade.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hayato and Tokiya are two very different people, SO DIFFERENT that you can't even tell whether they're the same or not XD;;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) When I found out they were same people, I thought that Tokiya/ Hayato had a personality disorder or something. XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Woah, COOL YOU HAVE POTTERMORE TOO?! :OO (Yay for Harry Potter fanatics! XD) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have one *O* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay~ My username is SnitchHallow10. Do you want me to add you, or do you want to add me? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay~ :)))))) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Rai-chan!! It's me!! (AGAIN!! XD) Ugh, I suppose you'll know me when you see my username. (laughs) BTW, Sup? You're currently inactive and I rarely see you doing wiki. O_O Christel.Amadora 02:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) College (II) Oh, :D Sumimasen! I thought you were. Coz we take NCE's (elementary exams) literally to go to highschool. And I thought you were in Fourth Year. O_O And I'm in sixth grade by the way. PS: You like journalism, eh? Same goes for me! Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ Hayato~ Yes, it's H A Y A T O- SAMAA~~ After finding out Tokiya's and Hayato's relation, that pic made me crack up XD Also after reading about Syo-kun's route in Repeat... O__O I really feel sorry for Syo-kun. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) When I went to search for the Repeat CGs... I ended up with two different versions =.= One was more like the anime style, and the other style was more of their original artwork, but a bit more better. =.= [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) http://sandeian.wordpress.com/2010/09/25/otome-game-review-uta-no-prince-sama♪/ Well, this was the 'anime' style that I was talking about. It was really... O.o then the other one is this one: http://www.fanpop.com/spots/uta-no-prince-sama/images/25761369/title/utapri-repeat-cg-screencap Just scroll to see the different images. =_= Which one is which?! O___O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) TOKIYA~~ XD I wonder when Prez Hino will decide to make an IE otome game. It's so suspenseful XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon''']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC)